yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pro League Duelists
A Pro League Duelist is a duelist in the Professional leagues. Aster Phoenix See Aster Phoenix. Doctor Collector Doctor Collector (ドクター・コレクター, Dokutā Korekutā) is a duelist with an IQ of 202 who duels with The D to claim the championship title in the Pro League. The Collector has the ability to read the minds of other duelists, and in the past, aided the FBI in solving card-related crimes while in jail because of his vast knowledge on the subject. While the whereabouts of his physical body after the Duel goes unexplained in the English dub, the fire caused by the "Ultimate Destiny Card" in the Pro League stadium is linked to his death in the Japanese version. However, The D believes it was in fact the shock of being defeated that proved fatal. Doctor Collector's character is based on Hannibal Lecter from Silence of The Lambs. In the English dub, the Collector is voiced by Sean Schemmel, while Satoshi Tsuruoka takes the role in the Japanese version. In addition, he speaks like a wrestler in the dub. The Collector uses a Spellcaster Lock Deck based around removing monsters out of play using Dimensional Fissure and then special summoning them all at once with Dimension Fusion to simultaneously trigger the locking abilities of his three Magician's Valkyria cards in addition to the Direct Damage ability of Ebon Magician Curran. Elroy Prescot Elroy Prescot, known in Japan as Sombre Guerro, is the ninth ranking Pro-League Duelist competing in the Genex tournament. Elroy duels Belowski in a duel but surrenders the duel due to Belowski's power to put people asleep. His name in the Japanese version is near to the Spanish term for "Shadow Soldier". (Guerrero de sombra) In the English dub, he's voiced by Frank Frankson while Kenji Iwama plays his Japanese counterpart. In the Japanese anime, Elroy's a Latin duelist who calls Belowski "Amigo" while in the English dub, he's an impersonation of Elvis Presley who comes from the Memphis League. Deck: * Goblin Dancing Force x3 * Goblin Attack Force * Goblin Elite Attack Force Gelgo Gelgo, known in Japan as Gergo (ゲルゴ, Gerugo), participates in the Genex tournament. Gelgo prides himself in winning a lot of medallions from duelists, which is shown when he reveals all his spoils pinned to the inside of his coat before challenging Chazz to a duel. However, he is ultimately beaten by Chazz’s new White Knight deck. His character is based on Golgo 13. In the Japanese version, Gelgo is voiced by Takashi Matsuyama. Deck: * Marshmallon Howard X Miller Howard X Miller, known in Japan as X''' ((エックス, Ekkusu) is Sartorius' lawyer, who dreamt of becoming a pastry chef when he was a child. In the Japanese version, he is a Pro League duelist associated with the Society of Light who has a higher ranking than that of Aster. He successfully reduces the cards in Jaden's deck to zero, but ironically loses when he's unable to draw due to the effect of the Neo-Spacian Glow Moss Jaden summons on X's field, causing him to discard his deck. In the English dub, X is voiced by Ted Lewis, where his voice seems to be a parody/homage to Paul Lynde (Somewhat Similar to Escargoon in Kirby Right back at Ya!). Yoshitada Otsuka takes the role in the Japanese version. His name is meant to be a pun in English, as mill (a term borrowed from Magic: The Gathering) denotes a direct disruption of a player's deck. Howard plays a '''Deck Destruction Deck. His strategy relies primarily on Monster Register, a card that, under normal circumstances would effectively demolish the decks of both players. X, however, cleverly protects himself with the ability of Trap Sluzer, while rendering himself almost untouchable with a wide array of Spells and Traps. Koyo Hibiki See Koyo Hibiki. Mad Dog Mad Dog, known in Japan as Inukai (犬飼) is Zane's opponent in the Underground Duel. In the Japanese version, "Mad Dog" is actually his nickname, and translated literally, his given name means "Dog Owner". In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara. In the English dub, his voice is an imitation/parody of Mike Tyson. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel in the English Version. Mad Dog plays a Slime Deck which focuses on various disrupting strategies meant to impede his opponents' ability to activate cards in addition to cards that gradually inflict Direct Damage under such circumstances such as Last Machine Acid Virus. Maitre' D Maitre' D, known in Japan as Sommelier Parker (ソムリエ・パーカー, Somurie Pākā) is the 8th ranked duelist in the Pro Leagues who holds a 2-on-1 duel against Jasmine and Mindy. He toys with them and is on the verge of winning when Alexis takes their place. Maitre'D ultimately loses to her. In the English dub, he's voiced by Marc Thompson while Naoya Uchida plays his Japanese counterpart. Maitre' D uses a Waiter (Wine) Deck, which includes references to the topic such as "Dionysus" and "Château Mouton Rothschild". Mathmatica Mathmatica, (マティマティカ, Mattimatika) is the 10th ranked Pro League Duelist who wears a red suit covered in numbers. He challenges Damon to a duel during the Genex tournament but loses in the end. In the English dub, he's voiced by Darren Dunstan while Shinichiro Ohta plays his Japanese counterpart. In the English dubs, he rhymes what he says with math equations. Mathmatica plays a Math Deck. Mr. Shroud Mr. Shroud, known in Japan as Monkey Saruyama (モンキーサル山, Monkī) is a shady duelist manager who introduces Zane to underground dueling in order to redeem himself after his chain of failures in the Pro League. Shroud is pleased when Zane realizes the pointlessness of respecting opponents. However, when Shroud reminds Zane that he was the one who got him where he was, Zane throws him out of his car. In the English version, Shroud has a Southern accent, reminiscent of a carny. Mr. Stein :See Duel Academy Staff#Mr. Stein. Orlando Orlando, known in Japan as Kabukid (カブキッド, Kabukiddo), is a duelist who treats his duels as theater shows and only duels to impress his audience. Orlando duels against Jaden in the GX tournament only to be defeated and learn the true meaning to what a fun duel actually is. His cameo ends with him giving a rather ridiculous, yet humorous victory dance to Jaden & company. On a side note, both Crowler and Bonaparte are adoring fans of Orlando. His background story is altered slightly in the English dub where he is a Broadway actor claiming to have starred in plays such as "Deck Side Story" and "Duelist on the Roof" (puns of "West-Side Story" and "Fiddler on the Roof"), while in the Japanese version, Orlando is a professional cosplay duelist obsessed with traditional Japanese Kabuki, a form of theater. In the English version, Orlando is voiced by Eric Stuart, while Kouji Ochiai takes the role in the Japanese version. Orlando plays a Kabuki Deck. His deck is based on many aspects of traditional kabuki, especially the play Kanjinchou which contained Benkei, his lover Shizuka, and his opponent Yoshitsune. His Kabuki Stage Field Spells are interchangeable, and many of his cards utilize unique abilities that activate during battle. The D :Main article: The D. Zane Truesdale See Zane Truesdale. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters